


Little Bird Flown

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Adopted Children, Community: ladiesbingo, Family Feels, Mother and Daughter, Other, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "I understand that you met your real mother."





	Little Bird Flown

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'I am your father/mother' - 2, diagonal

"I understand that you met your real mother."

Rena took a sharp breath. She understood from the slow, careful way her adopted mother had spoken, the wavering in her voice, that this had been a choice of conversation topic she had thought long and hard about even broaching at all, never mind deciding how to word. She hadn't been sleeping well, her cheeks red where she had wiped away tears. A mix of emotions, Rena realised - relief that her daughter was okay, worry that she would have been hurt somehow in the battle, that she would decide not to come home after meeting her real mother, that she was angry with Westa for hiding her true origin from her, or worse, indifference now that she had found her real family. Maybe happiness that she had brought Claude back with her and the two seemed to be getting on so well together? Either that or it was just another thing to worry about. Westa had always seemed welcoming of Claude, even encouraging them to get along, but that had been back when Claude was a mythical hero, not a young man with designs towards her daughter, who came from a distant star and might possibly want to take Rena away with him. Rena hadn't even decided herself if she would agree to follow Claude into space if that's what he wanted. It was so terrifyingly strange and far away, and she would miss her other friends so...

Then she realised that she had been holding her breath a little for her mother as well. After all, for a few moments - actually, she didn't know how long for, the passage of time hadn't exactly been a simple matter with everything that had happened - the entire planet of Expel hadn't existed. Technically they had been moved backwards through time to before it had all happened, and though time should have been altered by their actions to make it impossible for the same thing to happen again, Rena couldn't shake off the dread that something else was going to go badly wrong. In these bouts of worry, she was most scared for her mother, an innocent in all of this.

Unable to voice any of these thoughts, Rena only nodded, turning her pendant over and over in her hands. The pendant that had saved her life all those years ago without her even realising it or being able to say thank you if she had wanted to...

"What was she like?" asked Westa.

"Like me, I think," said Rena, "I couldn't see her too well. The video footage was corrupted."

"You didn't see her in person?"

Rena shook her head, "She was already gone a very long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If it hadn't have happened that way, I would have been gone too. Nothing could have brought back my mother and I wouldn't have been able to meet my new mother."

A tear rolled down Westa's face. Rena smiled, walked over and hugged her. She smelled just as she had always done, warm and comforting.

"I do't know if I can come home and go straight back to my normal life, not with everything that's happened. I might even want to go with Claude, I haven't decided yet. I certainly want him to be a bigger part of my life. Whatever I do, you'll always be my mother. It's okay to cry, mom, I've told you before it's healthy to let out your emotions..."

Westa only hugged her daughter more tightly and let the tears of happiness run down her cheeks.


End file.
